


爱而不得那十年 十八章

by vira0414



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vira0414/pseuds/vira0414
Summary: 许哥和小邱





	爱而不得那十年 十八章

许庭深和邱示君还是按照原计划开车去了Y市。许庭深开的车，中途邱示君想换他，许庭深摇摇头说不累，你睡一会吧。

邱示君转身从后排拎起一个袋子，里面装着一些零食，他刚才在休息站随手买的。他翻了翻，然后拆了一个蛋糕，他咬一口，边嚼边说：“还蛮好吃的嘛。”

邱示君又把包装撕开些，往许庭深的嘴边凑了凑说：“你尝尝。”

许庭深的注意力都在路况上，他一怔，傻傻地张开嘴咬了口。

“好吃吗？”

“......嗯。”

好吃的不是蛋糕啊。

车子开到Y市的时候已经五点多了，他们因为林昊的事情耽搁了不少时间，许庭深本想报警，但是被邱示君阻止了。他现在够焦头烂额了，不想再成为众矢之的。许庭深心疼他，更深爱他，于是尊重邱示君的意思。

但是这个林昊欺人太甚，许庭深暗暗记下了，转手打了个电话给自己的律师，叫他盯着，等自己明天回来后处理。

“花灯还真挺好看的。”邱示君呈大字躺在床上，许庭深脱了外套，在解衬衣上的袖口，他挽到一半抬起下颚说：“是啊，你挑的那个也好看。”

邱示君望着天花板上的吊灯露出一抹笑，他已经很久没笑了。晚上和许庭深去街上逛，正巧碰上放花灯，漫天星光像星辰，灯窜到天空，一闪一闪的。

许庭深在人头攒动的潮流中偷偷握住邱示君的手，邱示君转头看他，许庭深摩挲着他的手背。

背后是星光熠熠，身侧是灵魂伴侣。邱示君和许庭深也各买了一个花灯，邱示君借来笔在上面写字。许庭深捏着笔去看邱示君，笔端反复揣测才落下。

“愿我身侧之人，平安幸福，事事如意。”

许庭深故意避开了邱示君能看见的角度，他把纸条塞到花灯里，然后蹲下身让花灯在火苗的助力下飞到半空。

“你洗吧。”邱示君用浴巾擦着头上的水滴，许庭深哦了声，拿了衣服去洗澡了。邱示君躺在床上突然紧张起来。

许庭深要的是标间，有两张床。其实他是不需要紧张的，但不知道为什么一颗心还是在狂跳。等待许庭深的时间像在等待判刑，每一分每一秒都叫他倍感压力和焦虑。他开始咬指甲，咬手指，咬到痛了心就平一点。

“啪嗒。”浴室的门被推开了，许庭深走了出来。邱示君手上的手机都差点脱手，许庭深看他一眼，然后默默地走到另一张床上坐下。

气氛有些诡异地凝结。邱示君匆匆忙忙地把视线撤掉，盯着自己暗了的屏幕瞎看。

直到床陷了下去，邱示君才感觉窒息。许庭深贴着他，挑起他的下巴什么都不说就吻下去。许庭深撬开邱示君的牙关，舌头卷住邱示君的，他温柔地吸吮。但是房间太安静了，哪怕这点水声听上去都滋滋的。

邱示君的手搭在许庭深的肩上，许庭深单手扣住邱示君的后颈，他反复辗转，舌尖一点点退出去又加深一点一点顶进去。他舔邱示君的口腔，扫过他的牙齿，缠住他的舌头，不让他逃。

手也开始摸下去，许庭深摸着邱示君的背，手掌从背后探进去，指甲似有若无地刮着邱示君的背，指腹也蹭过去，沿着他的背脊游走，仿佛弹钢琴一样。

邱示君的衣服是被许庭深咬着衣领一点一点褪下的。等到两个人赤裸着上身胸膛相贴的时候，许庭深能感觉到邱示君心跳如雷。

许庭深的吻开始沿着脖子落下，他吸吮邱示君的侧颈，他吸一小口，又含在嘴里舔弄，最后使坏松开，邱示君的脖子上就有了痕迹。

手终于摸到下身，许庭深的手探进了邱示君的内裤里，他握着邱示君的，许庭深连眼眶都红了。

邱示君去抓许庭深的手腕，他目光害怕又带点水光。

“不要。”许庭深的手却动了起来，从囊袋开始摸，再摸到马眼，他望着邱示君的眼睛，听着邱示君失控的喘息，加重他的动作。

许庭深褪下邱示君的内裤，单手分开他的双腿，然后附身为他口交。

“............许庭深！”邱示君的眼珠都快瞪出来了，那一瞬间的心理刺激要远远超于生理上的。

许庭深闭着眼睛，一口含住邱示君的那根东西。他甚至将唾液黏在上面，有了水，舔起来便更滑。许庭深的另一只手也没空着，他玩弄着邱示君胸前的一点，他的指甲刮过肉粒，单手不轻不重地捏着，邱示君的两粒很快就硬了起来。

许庭深几乎是趴在邱示君的两腿间，他舔过整根，甚至舔过马眼，直到湿的黏手，许庭深才松口。他撑着上身，伸出一根手指进入。

“.........”邱示君眼角抽搐，他发出的喘息很粗重，许庭深也是，他见邱示君的下面咬得顺利，便伸进去第二根。

他开始搅动，指腹在里面不停的变化角度，顶着里面的嫩肉，让内壁被手指击打，发出色情的淫叫。

到邱示君开始流水，许庭深便解开了自己。

“.........啊”许庭深叫了出来，他好疼，也被裹得好紧。里面太软太热，逼的他忍不住想爆粗口。

邱示君的左腿被扛到许庭深的右肩，邱示君下面的水已经浸到床单上，他闭着眼睛，右手握拳，嘴巴死死地咬着。

许庭深开始抽插，邱示君被他一搅就开始呻吟，他细碎的呻吟从鼻腔开始发出。许庭深单膝跪着，他一点点挤进去，然后慢慢地动起来。

邱示君的臀在床单上摩擦，性器相撞的声音混着水声在耳边开始放大，邱示君发抖，整个人不停地抖，许庭深低头和他接吻。

口水顺着两个人的嘴角渗出来，许庭深把邱示君翻个身，掰开他的臀又挤进去。

“啊！”邱示君的穴口被抹了清凉的润滑剂，那感觉太清凉，又黏又湿。许庭深撑着身体缓慢而坚定地一插到底。邱示君的眼角流出生理性眼泪。

肉棒打着里面，许庭深抬手蹂躏邱示君的臀，他大力地揉搓，直到那臀从雪白到泛红，许庭深稍稍退出，看到邱示君的穴口开始红肿，他又伸出手去弄。

“许庭深.........”许庭深的手速很快，他拧里面的小点，重重地按又轻轻地拨动。

“......示君........”邱示君被顶到前列腺了。那快感是从未有过的，至少维持了五六分钟。他的脑子一片空白，下身随着抽插而起伏，他放浪地晃着腰，被许庭深翻着操，又被抵在墙上操。

前端被死死握着，不让射。

“许庭深！”邱示君咒骂，许庭深任他骂也不松手，他附身去舔邱示君的耳垂，他轻轻地含住，尽管有些精液已经滴在他手上。

“让我射。”邱示君受不了了，他被操到腿软，下身都快合不上。许庭深还不依不饶，邱示君发狠去咬许庭深的肩，许庭深吃痛放开了。

邱示君全射在了许庭深手上，许庭深连擦都不舍得。


End file.
